Reiatsu
is the physical force/pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami and Arrancar, even Quincies and Bounts can manipulate the release of their reiatsu. 1st Division Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai used his spiritual pressure in the form of a stare to paralyze Nanao Ise. Yachiru Kusajishi, the Lieutenant of the 11th Division can emit her spiritual pressure into the form of an angry pink cat. The most powerful Shinigami such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Sōsuke Aizen, Commander-General Yamamoto, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and Byakuya Kuchiki and others have vast amounts of Spiritual Energy, which they can emit in the form of Spiritual Pressure with devastating effects. Reiatsu VS Reiryoku The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person’s Reiryoku exerts. The difference is much like energy and power. Power being the amount of energy exerted per unit of time. Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Spirit Energy by possessing greater Spiritual Pressure. Appearance Colors Different spirits have different colors of reiatsu, and it does not depend on the character's race or power; instead, the color is determined by the owner’s personality. For instance, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's reiatsu is blue, Ulquiorra Cifer's is green and Nnoitra Jiruga's is golden yellow. Ichigo's was initially light-blue, particularly in Shikai and when using his resolve, as is Tōshirō Hitsugaya's and Uryū Ishida's (albeit, Quincies tend to have a blue variation of reiatsu, considering it is one of their signature colors along with white); Kenpachi's reiatsu is dark yellow or possibly golden, Renji's is red, Yachiru's is pink, and Yumichika's is green. Another thing worth noting is how reiatsu color can change; during the famous Ichigo/Byakuya fight, the former's spiritual energy was blue, even in Bankai as it increased. However, since his first fight with Ulquiorra, and while using Tensa Zangetsu, it's always black with a red outline seemingly leaking out of his body. When Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai were ordered to apprehend Rukia, the attacks from his blade leave a bright green energy on impact in its sealed state. Since then it has become red. Byakuya's aura is typically pink using Shikai and Bankai but turns white when using his Shukei. Shape Some particular characters have a shape or manifestation of their energy whenever they release enough of it. This "shape" has been demonstrated by three characters so far, all in the same battle. As Ichigo and Kenpachi fought each other in one final clash of power, they reveal the "shape" of their reiatsu: Ichigo's takes the form of his hollow mask made up of blue energy, while Kenpachi's takes the form of a giant skull made of yellow energy. As Yachiru Kusajishi watches the pair fight, a subordinate attempts to give her an urgent message. She scares him away when he persists, showing a angry cat shape created from her own pink energy. It is unknown if there is any correlation between Reiatsu shape and the manifestation of the user's Zanpakutō, as amongst the three two have not revealed their Zanpakutō's names or forms. Kenpachi's trademark skull has been shown once again in his fight against the 5th Espada, showing the full release of his power. All of these manifestations are not related to zanpakutō releases whatsoever, but are more like the wielder's own inner strength/energy. Zaraki does not know the name of his zanpakutō, while Kurosaki's Zangetsu is a "constant-release" type, and Kusajishi has yet to reveal her shikai. Uses Defensive use With sufficient enough power, shinigami can use their own reiatsu to harden their skin, and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Kenpachi Zaraki was the first to demonstrate this use of reiatsu. When fighting Ichigo, he opened up the chest area of his Shihakushō, and ordered Ichigo to cut him. When attacking with all his strength, Ichigo found Kenpachi uninjured, while his own hands were bleeding. It was not until he increased his own reiatsu that he was able to cut Zaraki. Later on when the Arrancar appear, Hierro is introduced. According to his own claim, an Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga had the most powerful Hierro of any Espada, though another's appears to be much tougher. Ichigo was unable to pierce Jiruga's skin, as was Chad. Kenpachi himself had difficulty injuring him, until he adapted his Reiatsu, finally cutting down, and eventually killing him. Psychological use Reiatsu at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). This has been shown when Ichigo fought Kenpachi, and also when Nanao Ise assisted against Yamamoto. Both Ise and Kurosaki felt it was impossible to win, making their own reiatsu far weaker than normal. Kurosaki was able to fight Zaraki only once he was able to counter with his reiatsu. Willpower is the simplest way to fight this method. Offensive use During the Soul Society arc, Captain Zaraki went after who he thought was the strongest of the intruders, Ichigo Kurosaki. As Ichigo and his group ran, he felt like there was a sword to his neck, following no matter how fast they ran. Upon revealing himself, Hanatarō Yamada fell to his knees, and Ganju Shiba could barely stand. In the Arrancar arc, Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya released their limiters, unleashing a huge amount of spiritual pressure. Both Shawlong Kūfang and Yylfordt Granz were slightly frozen and burned respectively. During the fight with Szayel Aporro Granz, Renji once again used spiritual pressure transferred through his blade in order to injure the Espada. His reiatsu was red and it was able to cut his face since he was holding Zabimaru so close. This use only occurs when the user is releasing a large amount of energy at once or in an emotional state. Paralysis If the reiatsu is powerful enough, shinigami can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare. During the Soul Society arc, when confronted by the General, Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku fled the scene to find a safer battlefield. Lieutenant Nanao Ise followed them and prepared to assist her captain. When contemplating whether or not they could defeat Yamamoto, he stares directly into her eyes, effectively paralyzing her and causing enough fear to make her believe he was impossible to defeat. Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru have also been shown to be able to use this ability. Types of Reiatsu Standard type Most characters have this form of reiatsu, which have no other effect than those described above, along with its unique color and feeling. Most hollows and shinigami have this type, while every Quincy and Human always have this type. Yasutora Sado is the only human shown to have hollow-like powers, so naturally he felt 'more at home' in Hueco Mundo, and his reiatsu feels like a hollow despite his species; it is still a standard type. Dual type All Vizard and Arrancar have this specific reiatsu. For Arrancar, they feel more like shinigami, while Vizard feel more like hollows. When Ichigo's inner hollow started to take over Orihime could sense it, becoming afraid of how heavy and dark it was. The Arrancar, strangely enough, also feel more like hollow when they release their powers. Arrancar seal their hollow abilities, meaning they become as close to their original form as can be, explaining this phenomenon. Element Type Two characters have been shown using elemental reiatsu, even without releasing their Zanpakutō: General Yamamoto and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. When Tōshirō was a child, he had trouble controlling his power. In his sleep it would go out of control, affecting his grandma and causing her to shrink thanks to the sheer cold. This cold power caused others to fear him. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai has used his burning spiritual pressure to heat up his sealed Zanpakutō, causing it to glow dark orange like a recently forged sword. He has also displayed a large amount of flames emanating from his body before his Shikai, which is needed for his fire based techniques. Category: Important Terms Category:World of Bleach